calandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Politics
The city-state of Briarwood extends its rule over the greater part of the continent of Calandia. Lord, ruler, chief and governor are used interchangeably in this document, as there is great overlap between the clan system that is still strong in Calandia, and a feudal system of rule that is developing and supplanting it. Provincial rulers are all under the authority of the Overlord. Sorodhar Supreme in power, though not unfettered, is the Sorodhar (Overlord). The Overlord commands all the armies of the city-state of Briarwood directly, and the lords of Calandia submit their commands to his authority. The Overlord is also the embodiment of the city-state's justice and as such, is the final drafter and arbiter of its laws. Provincial Governors (Aldari) Each lord is given the right to maintain armies for the defence of their lands. Each one is charged with maintaining the justice and defence of the realm of the city-state through their stewards and armies. Since Lucius I, all of the Provincial Lords have submitted to the authority of the Overlord. The Provincial Lords and their District Governors (den-Aldari) are: Leopa Province • Perodh Daimos Taulorikh Gibronae, Aldar of Leopa Province, whose seat is in the White Peaks District. • Gedhara Vina Destorit Keitau, den-Aldar of Greenfang District. • Gedhar Baukan Bargeilos Nemkaidar, den-Aldar of the Northplains District. Thormar Province • Bevmor Darhath Stonehelm (a Dwarf), Aldar of Thormar Province, whose seat is in Thormarsten. • Praudhar Buakos Varlurios, den-Aldar of the Lake District. • Beldhar Firis Drunaros na'Urici, den-Aldar of the Wheatlands District. • Gedhar Shibun Bailauri na'Deriusi, den-Aldar of the Outlands District. Plateau Province • Praudhar Lucos Lauros na'Seidruni, Aldar of Plateau Province, whose seat is in Swifthome. • Beldhara Illith ness Athsk'sk (a Lizardman matriarch), den-Aldar of the High Fens district. • Beldhar Daimius Vedolros Moidheri, den-Aldar of the Drylands District. Marrahoe Province • Bevmor Karstark Hadhra (a Dwarf), Aldar of Marrahoe Province, whose seat is in the Marrahoe District. • Beldhar Geros Mantinus na'Urici, den-Aldar of the Barrens District. Han-gar Province • Praudhar Lucos Lauros na'Seidruni, Aldar of Han-gar Province, whose seat is in the Highland District. • Gedhar Gahazh sho-Kagai (nicknamed 'the Orc'), den-Aldar of the Canyon District. Shangee Province • Perodh Kalos Erethos Daerun, Aldar of Shangee Province, whose seat is in Trebir. • Beldhara Ilana Rayavan Llos (an Elf), den-Aldar of the Shangee District. • Beldhar Torm Greythane, den-Aldar of the Twin Peaks District. Lilymoor Province • Praudhar Donathan Maros Kiemloros, Aldar of Lilymoor Province, whose seat is in the Salt District. • Beldhar Biric Pallanae, den-Aldar of the Grazier's District. Briarwood Province • Sorodhar Lucius na'Meliosi Davemm, Aldar of Briarwood Province, and Overlord of Calandia. • Bevmor Lucius Rucis na'Meliosi (the Overlord's eldest son), den-Aldar of the Tara District. • Beldhara Mara Tatherem na'Meliosi, den-Aldar of the Pottowa District. • Gedhar Taric Maegwor Odoth, den-Aldar of Bergen District. Council of Lords This body is comprised of the rulers of each of Calandia's Provinces and their District Governors. The history of the body is not auspicious, as it grew out of the conspiracy of the Lords of the Black Lotus against the rule of Salm-Lorien. During the reign of the Overlord Ermanarik, the Council of Lords was the real power in Calandia, manipulating Ermanarik as a figurehead. Lucius I retained the council on his ascension, but removed the Black Lotus conspirators and opened the membership of this body to all the Provincial Lords and their District Governors. This body deliberates on matters of trade and defence in the realms of Calandia. The Senate • Dowons Maegwor Tarth - Overlord's Chancellor, appointed by the Overlord. • Caralis – a Centaur, appointed by the Overlord. • Crandel Deimos na'Urici - Chancellor of the Hall of Learning at Spyre and Praudhar of the Ordo Arcanis ex Civitatum, appointed by the Overlord. • Father Miles Oak - appointed by the Overlord. • Ssilith Hssass ('Phoebus') - a Lizardman appointed by the Overlord. • Hraach Ssauar'sset ('Captain') - a Lizardman appointed by the Overlord. • Caros Dumin Anheimor ('Red Skull') - appointed by the Council of Lords. • Cy Alrir Llos - an Elf, appointed by the Council of Lords. • Ari Dathanos na'Seidruni - appointed by the Council of Lords. • Gareth Olhame - a Dwarf, appointed by the Council of Lords. • Salva Kiir Amarithos - an Elf, appointed by the Council of Lords. • Pelis Arkaros Druvir - appointed by the Council of Lords. The Senate provides advice directly to the Overlord and is responsible for debating, amending and then proclaiming laws put forward by the Overlord. In practice, many of these laws originate in the Senate.